Raul Fernandez
Raul Fernandez, is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Beyblade. He is a member of F Dynasty (F Sangre in the Japanese) and is the younger twin of Julia Fernandez. Appearance Raul has spiky red hair at the front and short brown hair at the back. He has green eyes. His outfit is mainly blue and yellow, it resembles a Spanish matador. Personality Raul is a shy and quiet boy who always follows the command of his older twin sister, Julia. Because he is the youngest and the weakest, he is always seen walking in Julia's shadow while she shines in the spotlight. This resulted in Raul having very low self esteem and thinking of himself as very weak compared to his sister. The only time Raul seems to be confident is when he is working in sync with Julia during a battle. During this time, they both seem to mimic each other's emotions, actions, and words, like they are one person. When he is battling on his own, he is prone to having anxiety attacks because he feels like he can't do things on his own or without his sister's help. This happens because of his low self esteem and not being left on his own for once in his life. The only way he can come over this fear, is when Julia cheers for him on the side lines. After that, he gets a confidence boost and he becomes a much better beyblader. In the manga he is much more confident. Background Raul is a hispanic (Japanese in the original version) boy who was born with his twin sister, Julia, into a circus family. However, since they never call any of the circus employees "mom" or "dad," it can only be assumed that Raul and Julia were abandoned at birth then adopted by the traveling circus. Since then, they were trained to be performing clowns who balanced balls on sticks. Julia was quite talented at it, and often pestered her brother, Raul, because he couldn't do it, causing Raul to have low self esteem and making it so he always compared himself to Julia. That's when the twins met their future coach, who introduced them to beyblades and showed them how easy it was to balance beyblades on sticks instead of balls. From then on, the twins used beyblades in all their acts, and devoted years to learning tricks such as moving their beyblades across spinning ribbons. After they had gotten good enough with their blades to hold their own in a battle, they entered themselves into the BBA Tournament as "F Dynasty." Since the rules of the tournament were to battle in tag-team matches, it was perfect for their team since they always battle together. Their strategy consisted of them battling together in the first round, then Julia taking the stage in the next round since she was the stronger of the two, making it a higher chance that they would go on to the next round. Raul always took his role on the bench without question or complaint. Because he was taught from birth that Julia was stronger and more talented than he was, he just took it naturally that she would beyblade on her own, and not him. However, Raul did still hold a dream that he could battle on his own one day. That day came when Raul finally voiced his request to Julia to let him battle on his own for one round. Julia yelled at him and told him that he was too weak to fight on his own, then backed it up by saying that they were too far into the competition to risk losing. It was then that their coach suggested that it was a good idea to let Raul fight on his own, to which Julia couldn't refuse, and allowed Raul to battle in his own round. Raul was pit up again Mathilda of Barthez Batallion. Because Raul had never battled on his own before, he froze in the middle of the battle and started having an anxiety attack, comparing himself to Julia and telling himself he wasn't good enough to be on her level. That's when Julia spoke out and told him that he could do it and that he was talented. Raul got a confidense boost and ended the match in his victory. Although he won that match and proved himself that he could battle alone, he never battled alone again throughout the rest of the season. F Dynasty came in third place in the tournament after they were beaten by Tyson and Daichi. In the team saga, when everyone was working together to defeat BEGA, Raul was barely seen. However, Julia was seen quite a bit and was actually always seen battling with the strongest bladers since she was one of the finalists to be on the team. Julia also recieved a G-Core blade, but Raul did not because he didn't qualify to have enough power to control it. The most screen time Raul had during this saga was when Julia and Mariah got into a fight about how well they treat their brothers. Raul then tried to get the two girls to relax, but it only made them angrier. Battles Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:F-Dynasty Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade